


Ridiculous Displays of Faux Masculinity

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 287: Predator. Set during ‘The Vampires of Venice’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Displays of Faux Masculinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 287: Predator. Set during ‘The Vampires of Venice’.

The vampire, fish alien from space, whatever, stalked towards Amy with a predatory look in his eyes and razor sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. She felt frozen, the same way she’d found herself unable to move with her eyes closed, stuck in a forest surrounded by Angels. Fight or flight had yet to kick in, and for that moment she was merely prey.

Then Rory stepped up and managed to save her, albeit in possibly the most ridiculous display of faux masculinity she’d ever seen.

The Doctor was right. Being in a life-or-death situation did result in gratuitous kissing.


End file.
